Gas filters, such as coalescing gas filters, may include a filter element that the unfiltered fluid may flow through for filtration. However, particularly in with gas filtration, any liquid in the unfiltered air or gaseous mixture (e.g., aerosol) may be directed with the gas into the filter media. This excess liquid may decrease the life and overall efficiency of the filter media.